bluepawfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights Reforged
Knights Reforged is a text-based MMO with a fantasy-medieval theme. Players have a range of different tasks they can choose to complete and focus on in the game, the most common of which is battling other players. Player Skills When initially beginning the game, players are given a choice of character class to start them off; a Berserker, a Tank or a Mage. Berserkers specialise in attack strategies, having bonuses towards weapons, Attack skill and Strength regeneration. Tanks specialise in defensive strategies, having bonuses towards armors, Defense skill and Health regeneration. Mages specialise in spells and quests, having bonuses towards spells, Charisma and Charisma regeneration. Each player then has the same set of skills that can be leveled with Skill Points: Charisma, Health, Strength, Attack and Defense. 3 Skill Points are earned with each level gained, which players can use to shape the direction they want to take their characters in. More Charisma means that more quests can be completed at once, meaning that players can earn more gold and experience points faster which are awarded from these quests. More Health means that a player can be in battle for longer, whether this be attacking other players or defending from them. Strength is used to attack other players; the more Strength a player has, the more players they can attack. The Attack skill determines how successful a player is in attacking others, while the Defense skill determines how successful a player is in defending from attacks from others. In general, the skills of Charisma and Defense combine best, while Strength and Attack compliment each other best. It is recommended that players not aim for a "balanced" character of equal Attack and Defense, and those who specialise in one or the other will still be able to easily attack a balanced player or defend from their attacks. Battling Players must grow their armies in the form of adding other players to their team in order to do well in battle; each army member carries with them one weapon, one piece of armor and one spell. Players can be added to an army via recruiting them using their Army Code. A large and well-equipped army isn't just important for attacking, but defending as well; players may be attacked whether they are online or offline. The maximum number of army members a player can take into any one given battle is either five times their level or 1500 members; any extra army members will not assist in attacking or defending. The maximum amount of army members that can ever be used is 1500- more can still be added to your army list so you can remain in contact with them, but they will not grant additional benefits. There is also the possibility for other players to put a bounty on each other, bringing a lot of attention to that particular player until they are defeated and removed from the bounty list; the player that deals the finishing blow claims the bounty money. The minimum amount of gold a player can be listed for is 1000, while the maximum is 100,000. Battling and winning against other players, whether by attacking or defending, gains the player experience points that works toward their overall level. As the player's level increases, more new weapons, armors and spells are unlocked. Earning Gold Gold can be earned by attacking other players and stealing it from those who don't store the gold away in the Vault. A big source of gold however, is through quest completion via the use of Charisma points. As the player increases their level, new quests become available to complete. Gold is used in the game to purchase new weapons, armors, spells and plots of land. Plots of land in the game are expensive to buy, but provide players with a steady source of income every hour. Any weapons, armors or spells that require a gold upkeep deduct this upkeep value from a player's hourly income. As players increase in level, new plots of land are unlocked that provide a greater source of income. Additional Services Additional services are provided for players to approach the game in different ways; a temple is available for those who wish to continue battling to heal themselves. There is also a Vault where players can store any gold they don't want to risk losing to other players in battles while they're offline. There is also an Ancients Offering area where players can go to redeem their points for extra boosts in-game, or purchase more points to redeem. Players can also participate in special offers on this page to gain more points to use in the game. See Also *Weapons (KR) *Armor (KR) *Spells (KR) *Quests (KR) *Land (KR) Category:Games Category:Knights Reforged